Dusk (An Austin And Ally Fanfiction)
by dipdyedrocky
Summary: When Ally Dawson moves from sunny Phoenix to mucky Forks, she meets a boy. A mysterious one. Austin. Austin Moon. Ally's ready to find out why. *disclaimer* I do not own Austin & Ally nor Twilight
1. Chapter 1

~Ally~

_I'd never given it much thought on how I would die, though I'd had reason enough in the last few months. Surely it was a good way to die... In the place of someone else, someone I loved._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way...as he sauntered forward to kill me._

Phoenix, seventy-five degrees in January.

"Ally, you don't have to do this." My mother tells me at the airport.

"I want to go." I tell her.

-She had Phil now... So my loving, erratic, harebrained mother would be taken care of.

But still...

"Tell Lester I said hi." She tells me. "I will." I reply.

"You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

"Don't worry about me. It'll be great. I love you, Mom" I tell her before I leave.

_I exiled myself to the tiny town of Forks, in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, where my dad, Lester lived... Trading Phoenix, the hot, sunny, sprawling city that I loved, for gloomy Forks and it's near constant cover of clouds..._

_Lester- Police Chief Dawson- was waiting for me with the cruiser._

"It's good to see you, Ally." He approaches me with a hug. I hug back with a much force as it can.

"You haven't changed much. How's Penny?" he questions. "Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad."

"I found a good car for you, really cheap." he tells me. "What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." He answers. "Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push? He's in a wheelchair now. So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap." he replies. "What year is it?"

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine-really, the thing runs great." He explains. "How cheap is cheap?"

"Well, honey I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift. I want you to be happy here." he tells. "Wow, that's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

_To my intense surprise, I loved my new- well new to me- truck._

_It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. Everything in the room was from my childhood...even the rocking chair from my baby days was there._

_One of the best things about Lester is he doesn't hover. So I didn't have to smile and look pleased._

_I didn't relate well to people my age. ...Maybe the truth was I didn't relate well to people, period._

_So what were my chances here?_

_I was the new girl at Forks High School, which had a frightening total of only 357 students._

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." The office lady explains. "Thanks."

_Hopefully, I won't have too walk around with this map stuck in front of my face all day._

_There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves._

"You're Allyssa Dawson, aren't you?" The mystery boy asks me. "Ally." I correct.

"Where's your next class? I could show you the way to your building. Oh, I'm Eric."

_He's definitely the over-helpful type…_

"Hi, I'm Jessica! So, do you like Forks?" Jessica asks with anticipation. "It's a lot different than Phoenix isn't it?"

"I'm Angela, I think we have biology together." Angela tells me.

"I take biology too! I'm Mike. You don't look very tan for someone who comes from Phoenix..."

_Getting into the cafeteria trying to make conversation with several curious strangers... It was there... That I first saw them._

_Every one of them was chalky pale... They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones... They also had dark shadows under those eyes. But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces were inhumanly beautiful, just like on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine... or the face of an angel, painted by an old master..._

"Who are _they?_" I ask curiously.

"Oh... The Moons."

"The brunettes are Ellington and Rocky Lynch... The tall blonde is Riker Moon... the girl is Rydel Moon... and that is Austin Moon." Jessica told me.

"They all live together with Dr. Moon and his wife. Hmm, they're all together. Well, just Rydel and Ellington. I mean. And they live together." She explains.

_Strange, unpopular names... The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here, small town names?_

"They don't look related..." I point out.

"Oh they're not. Dr. Moon is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. They moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"That's really kind of nice for them to take care of all those kids when they're so young and everything." I praise. "Well I guess so."

_Is he... staring at me?_

"Ally, you have biology II next hour, don't you? Let's go together." Angela calls me. "Okay..."

_Angela already had a partner. In fact, all the tables were filled but one._

_His fist never loosened._

_What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? It couldn't... have anything to do with me._

_All of a sudden he stands up and runs out of the room..._

"Ally." Mike calls out.

"Mike."

"Did you stab Austin Moon with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." He asks.

_So that wasn't Austin Moon's usual behavior..._

As I was walking towards the school office, I heard someone yelling.

"Can I just trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time?! Any other time?!" It sounds like that Austin Moon kid.

_I just couldn't believe that this was about me. _

_It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me. _

It was like I could feel his fist slam down on the desk from the other side of the door.

"Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I see the door open to reveal, the one and only, Austin Moon.

He passes me while walking out of the office not even taking a glance around.

"How did your first day go dear?" The secretary asked me.

"Fine."

_The next day was better…_

_And worse._

_I dreaded his bizarre glares…_

_But part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was._

_But... Austin Moon wasn't in school at all._

As I sit down with my dad for dinner that night, was when I asked the question.

"Do you know the Moon family?"

"Dr. Moon's family? Sure. Dr. Moon's a great man." He replied.

"They… The kids are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

"Tsk, people in this town." He started. "Dr. Moon is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. They're all very mature.

And they stick together the way a family should, camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." My father finished.

_And that was the end of that conversation. _

{A/N} Hey guys! So with this new account, I'm hopefully going to update a whole lot more and be more active in the fan fiction community here, I guess. So, I really hope you like this first chapter. It's kind of a spin-off of the first _Twilight _book, and I only have volume one of the comic book one… So I don't know how this will work, but we'll try right? And also… If anyone is good at edits… I need a cover for this book. :D thank you so much! I'll see you guys hopefully next Wednesday night!

Keep calm and love Austin and Ally,

dipdyedrocky


	2. Chapter 2

_Austin Moon didn't come back to school the rest of the week._

"So in two weeks..." Mike started "How about a trip up to La Push Ocean Park, huh?"

"That sounds cool Mike." Said everyone, but me.

"Ally, you should come with us." Angela suggested.

"Yeah, we should all go together." Jessica agreed.

It sounded kind of fun, I guess.

"Oh… Okay, I'll come."

"So, I'll bring a van." Mike offered.

We went outside, for reason I have no clue.

"Wow, it's snowing." Mike said amazed.

"Ew."

"Don't you like snow?" Jessica asked me.

"No. That means it's too cold for rain."

After that, was when the snowball fight between my friends happened?

While I was about to leave, Jessica stopped me.

"Ally! Are you going to the cafeteria? I'll go with you!" She said to me.

_He was here. He was back. He was sitting at his table. He was here. _

"Ally? What's wrong?" Jessica asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'll just get a soda today."

_Ridiculous. _

_I shouldn't have to run away._

_But then..._

_He saw me._

_Something was different that day._

The next thing I knew I was in Biology. And so was he.

"Hello." He started off, "My name is Austin Moon. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Ally Dawson."

"H-how do you know my name? I mean, why did you call me Ally?" I asked shocked.

"Do you prefer Alyssa?"

"No, I like Ally. But I think Lester, I mean my dad, must call me Alyssa behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as…" I replied.

"Oh."

"Okay, everyone, let's start today's class. Use the microscope to-"The teacher was blocked out when Austin asked me the question.

"Do you mind if I look first?"

_But I guess we both touched it at the same time_…

_His fingers were ice-cold…_

"_I'm sorry." I apologized._

…_But more than that, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us._

He looked through it.

"It's prophase." He concluded.

_I took a good look at him again. His… His eyes..._

"Did you… Get contacts?"

"No." He replied.

"Oh," I started "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

_He clenched his fist._

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" He asked.

"Not really."

"You don't like the cold." He accused.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." He said.

"You have no idea."

"Why did you come here then?" Wow, this guy really wants to talk to me.

"It's… Complicated."

"I think I can keep up." He smirked.

"My mother… She got remarried-"I was cut off by Austin asking another question.

"So they sent you here." He accused.

"No! I sent myself. This was my choice, what I wanted."

"Hmm… I'm willing to bet that your suffering more than you let anyone see." He said.

"Why does it matter to you?!"

"That… Is a very good question."

_A minute of silence passed._

"Am I annoying you?" He asked me.

"Not exactly," I replied "I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read. My mother always calls me her open book."

"On the contrary. I find you very difficult to read."

"So… You must be a good reader then." I said.

"Usually." He said back.

"Now everyone listen to me for a moment," The teacher starts from the front of the classroom "The onion root tip cells are…"

_I just blocked her out for the rest of the class_

_When I opened my eyes the next morning, the weather was horrible._

_But despite the snow and ice, I was eager to get to school. If I was being honest with myself…_

_I knew it was because I would see Austin Moon. And that was very, very stupid._

_The truck seemed okay with the ice… Oh._

_Lester must have put snow chains on…_

My thoughts were shot from my mind when I saw van coming straight for me.

And then… It crashed.

"Burgh." I grunted.

Then I see someone in front of me.

Austin.

"Ally!" He yelled.

"Ally? Are you all right?" He also asked.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"How in the…" I wondered "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Ally."

"But you were over there, by your car." I argued pointing to his car.

"No I wasn't."

"I saw you." I replied.

"Ally, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way."

"No."

"Please, Ally. Trust me." He pleaded.

_And somehow I ended up in the nurse's office._

"Ally! I'm sorry! I thought I was going to kill you!" I heard Tyler apologize.

I turned around so I could talk to him easier.

"I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…"

"I'm fine Tyler. You look awful… Are you all right?" I asked him.

"How did you get out of the way so fast?" He asked.

"Umm… Austin pulled me out of the way."

"Moon? I didn't see him… Wow, it was all so fast, I guess." He replied "Is he okay?"

_I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened?_

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked me.

_Wait… That's Dr. Moon!_

"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Austin said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine." I replied.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now." Dr. Moon told me "But come back if you feel dizzy."

"I really am fine."

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky." Dr. Moon smiled at me.

"Lucky Austin happened to be standing next to me."

"Oh, well, yes." He replied.

_My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it._

{A/N}

Hey guys,

I really hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think in the reviews . I really need you guys' input on this whole thing.

Well,

Review,

Fan,

And Follow!

Love,

dipdyedrocky


	3. an

Hi guys!

I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had friends over for a Memorial Day party thing and didn't have time to write at all this week. I will hopefully be working on getting the third chapter done this week and have it uploaded Wednesday night.

I'll see you guys later,

dipdyedrocky :D


End file.
